


Oh, Christmas Tree - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Richie and Eddie have just moved into their new house, and decide to buy a tree and set up the place for the most wonderful time of the year.





	Oh, Christmas Tree - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

Eddie was over the moon as himself and Richie lugged their freshly chopped down Christmas tree off the top of their car and inside their new home. Richie grunted as the pine needles dug into the side of his neck, and as he was about to whine about having to decorate the house, he quickly shut his mouth. He knew how important decorating the tree and the house was to Eddie, and he didn’t want to upset the smaller boy. It wasn’t that Richie didn’t like Christmas. Oh no, it was quite the opposite, in fact. He would be that person who started listening to Christmas music in July. And he would be that person who wakes up at 5 am and peeks at all the gifts. The only thing Richie disliked about Christmas?: The decorating.

The two boys leant the tree against the wall, and whilst Eddie wandered off to get scissors for the netting, Richie had other plans. He began ripping at the netting around the tree, tugging his fingers through the little holes as he attempted to rip open the plastic. Though, in the midst of pulling at the netting and almost falling over, Richie had somehow managed to shove his entire arm through a hole he’d created. The rest of his lanky body followed along with his arm, and soon enough he was laying on the floor, the tree netting awkwardly wrapped around his body and the Christmas tree resting heavily across his torso.

“Richie, what the fuck are you doing?”

Richie attempted to move the netting away from his eyes to see Eddie, but failed miserably as he got even more tangled up in the netting.

“I’m tap dancing, Eddie Spaghetti, what the fuck does it look like?”

“Well, from up here, it sure does look like you’re stuck in our Christmas tree!” Eddie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

“Can you help me?!” Richie said, frustrated as he continued squirming and further progressing his entwined state.

“You know, I’m pretty happy watching you wriggle around on the floor, but thanks for asking!” Eddie plopped himself down on the couch and chuckled before pulling out his phone to take photos of his ridiculously clumsy boyfriend.

“Oh, Bill is going to love these!” Eddie laughed. He hit send on his messages to Bill, then popped his phone back in his pocket and crouched down next to Richie.

“Are you going to help me now, Ed’s?” Richie sighed. “Please?”

“What’re you going to do for me if I help you?” Eddie challenged, raising his eyebrows at the curly boy.

“I’ll do the dishes for a week,” Richie huffed.

“Let’s be honest, they still wouldn’t be clean.”

“Okay, what if I wake up early and make you breakfast in bed?”

“Richie, you can’t cook!” Eddie exclaimed. “The first time you ever cooked me something was chicken, and I was sick for 5 days after I ate it!”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Richie laughed. “Oh! What if I pay for our date nights for the next month!”

“You don’t have a job,” Eddie deadpanned. He rolled his eyes as he saw how hard Richie really was trying to come up with something good, but on the inside he was melting. Melting at how sweet his boyfriend was, yet also how big of a dork he was too.

Richie closed his eyes and thought hard about other things he could do to convince Eddie to help him out of the netting, and then it hit him. He’d seen it in a movie once - Hacksaw Ridge - and it had worked then, so surely it could work in real life too! He’d have to doctor it a bit, but he was sure he could convince Eddie.

“I’ve got it,” Richie said seriously, opening his eyes and meeting Eddie’s.

“You don’t have it!” Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes once again.

“I have so got it!” Richie said, attempting to raise his arms in excitement, only to be smacked in the face by his own arms as they hit the netting. “Kiss me and let me out, or you’ll never get another kiss again.”

The shock was written all over Eddie’s features, and Richie smirked. He knew just how much Eddie loved kissing, and he used that to his advantage as much as possible whenever Eddie got cheeky like this. But he couldn’t deny that cheeky Eddie was one of his favourite things in the world. The way the younger boy would tease and joke around, it made Richie feel closer to him.

”Fine, you win!” Eddie said, throwing his hands up in the air. The smirk on Richie’s face never left as he watched his boyfriend let out a huff.

Eddie leant down and giggled as his nose brushed the plastic. He pressed his lips firmly against Richie’s and held them there for a few seconds, then pulled away and grabbed the scissors from the coffee table, beginning to hack away at the netting. Slowly but surely Richie was released from the death grip the plastic had on him, and he got up off the floor and began brushing off his clothes.

“Can we just decorate the tree now, Chee?” Eddie asked, rolling his eyes once again at his clumsy boyfriend.

Richie reluctantly nodded his head and the two boys got to work, putting the tree into the stand and adding in all of the decorations that Eddie had oh so perfectly picked out.

The rest of the day was a mixture of “The colours can’t be clumped together, Richie!”, and Richie replying with “I don't fucking care where they go, Eds,I'll just put them on the damn tree!”, and “Richie! Stop putting the decorations down your pants and pretending they are your penis!” followed by “just let me live, Eddie!”

However, by the day, Richie had pulled Eddie into his side and kissed the top of his head as they both stood looking at their classic red and gold Christmas tree.

“It all looks perfect, Ed’s,” Richie said, smiling widely.

“Yeah, only cause I made you do it my way, Rich.”


End file.
